


Un poisson volant

by Voracity666



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était mal. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était malsain. C'était son neveu. Et il le désirait comme un fou... Était-ce réciproque ? Qui sait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un poisson volant

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un vieux projet qui a pris vie ! (Enfin... Pas totalement vie, hein, on se comprend).
> 
> Vous vous en rendre peut-être compte, mais le résumé ne colle pas vraiment au texte... Pour la simple raison qu'il a été écrit en même temps que le titre. Vers 2010. Le texte date de cette année, au moins.
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Et joyeux Noël ;)

Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, Poséidon glissa le main le long du torse dénudé, s'amusant des réactions plutôt vocales qu'il recevait. Il suffit qu'il frôle une portion de peau quelque peu sensible pour qu'il s'assouvisse en réponse au coup de bassin violent qui venait de resurgir.

Quelques mouvements experts du poignet permit à son partenaire de jouir à son tour avant de se blottir dans son étreinte, l'air paisible.

Le silence revint dans cette chambre sentant le musc, les paupières des deux antagonistes pesant lourdement, le sommeil les attirant à eux. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de paroles échangées, entre eux.

Ce n'est pas qu'ils en avaient besoin à proprement parler, juste que Poséidon ne pouvait empêcher ce petit pincement de culpabilité lorsqu'il passait les doigts dans les cheveux châtains ou sur la peau crème, qu'il embrassait cette bouche rougie ou ce cou à la peau si douce, qu'il tenait ce corps à la fois frêle et solide entre ses bras.

-Je devrais retourner dans ma chambre... marmonna avec difficulté son amant.

Il savait qu'il avait raison, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait envie d'ouvrir les bras pour le laisser filer.

-S'il-te plaît, Poséidon, Apollon va se pointer d'une minute à l'autre dans ma chambre et je ne veux même pas imaginer sa réaction si il se rend compte que j'ai découché...

-Hermès... soupira-t-il. On se voit si peu...

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, savourant les quelques secondes grappillées encore au temps.

-Il faut que j'y aille, désolé, souffla Hermès.

Il gigota pour se libérer de l'emprise de son aîné et entreprit de se rhabiller comme il le pouvait, s'amusant qu'il reste dans le lit en boudant plutôt qu'en l'empêchant de se préparer.

-Ne fais pas la tête...

Mais il ne put terminer ce qu'il voulait dire, volant un baiser au boudeur, et fila jusqu'à sa chambre pour éviter les problèmes que son absence causerait. Apollon était une vraie commère quand il le pouvait.

Laissé seul, le dieu marin fixait le plafond, faisait l'étoile de mer dans le large lit, les draps le couvrant à peine.

Dans ces moments-là, il ne pouvait empêcher les doutes et la culpabilité de venir le hanter, le piquant de petites piques. Car, oui, contrairement à bien de leurs congénères, Poséidon avait des principes et coucher avec son neveu bien plus jeune que lui en faisait partie. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Hermès était une vraie drogue pour lui.

Il l'avait vu grandir et devenir un dieu, acquérir des ministères les uns après les autres, s'amuser avec les mortels de manière charnelle ou non, flirter avec nombre de divinités...

Puis il l'avait vu se faire charmeur et s'intéresser à lui, tenter de le séduire et succomber à son propre jeu. Et il s'était retrouvé à ronronner dans les bras du dieu des océans, sans y croire lui-même.

À partir de ce moment-là, ils débutèrent une relation libre où ils prenaient ce qu'ils voulaient de l'autre, évitant les explications qui risqueraient de briser ce lien plus fragile que le verre, se contentant des moments volés au temps, loin des autres. Oh, leur famille n'en aurait sûrement rien à faire, blasé comme elle était, de par les exploits sexuels du cadet, Zeus.

Sûr qu'en comparaison, leur relation était parfaitement normale.

Soupirant Poséidon s'apprêta à son tour, devant rejoindre son royaume sous-marin au plus vite, il n'était pas sensé être là. La veille, il s'était violemment pris la tête avec son petit-frère qui lui avait ordonné de quitter l'Olympe, jusqu'à la prochaine convocation. Et c'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire, fulminant de rage, mais ce n'était pas dans les plans de Hermès.

Celui-ci l'avait attendu derrière une colonne et l'avait alpagué dès qu'il avait été à sa hauteur, avec bien des idées derrière la tête...

Il l'avait embrassé prudemment, histoire de tâter le terrain, mais tout ça le quitta lorsque son amant survolté lui dévora la bouche, le plaquant avec violence contre le mur, ses doigts griffant plus qu'ils ne caressaient et les yeux couleur tempête.

Ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air, là, derrière une colonne et un rideau, à proximité de nombreux dieux qui pouvaient les découvrir à tout instant, idée qui fouetta leur libido sans qu'ils ne se l'avouent. Lorsque l'aîné s'apaisa entre les cuisses du voleur, il ne leur fallut qu'un regard pour comprendre que ce n'était que le premier round de cette nuit et que la suite se poursuivrait dans une chambre.

Pas envie que Zeus -lui parmi d'autres- ne les surprenne.

Et encore moins qu'il demande à participer !

Hermès n'était pas très bruyant en temps normal, mais le nombre d'orgasmes qu'il obtint cette nuit-là le rendit presque aphone. Et ce qu'il ne put vocaliser, il le marqua de ses ongles et de ses dents dans la chair tanné de son amant qui donnait maintenant l'impression qu'il était allé faire un petit coucou à Cerbère chez son grand-frère. Heureusement, ça provenait d'une expérience plus agréable.

L'ascenseur l'avala pour ne le recracher qu'au rez-de-chaussée où il se fondit à travers la foule, en direction du port.

Confortablement installé dans le coupé de son demi-frère, Hermès tentait de rester éveillé et, surtout, d'écouter les ragots rapportés par Apollon. Que ce soit ce dernier, Iris ou lui, les commérages allaient bon train grâce à leurs postes différents, mais si d'habitude il en était friand, il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Déjà, il était épuisé, sa libido étant passée avant son besoin de sommeil. La journée promettait d'être longue -Martha et Georges l'avaient houspillé dès qu'il avait mis la main sur son caducée- et il allait sûrement courir de gauche à droite, se faire harceler toute la journée par des clients mécontents et râleurs, sans oublier toutes ces nymphomanes qui voulaient se faire le facteur...

Bref, c'était encore une journée bien remplie qui se profilait alors que ses reins le brûlaient, que ses articulations grinçaient et que ses écorchures frottaient contre le tissu un peu rêche de son costume préféré.

-Pourquoi t'as l'air grognon ? L'interrogea Apollon. Je t'ennuie ?

Souriant face à la bouille de nounours que son demi-frère lui adressait, il s'empressa de lui assurer que non, qu'il pensait juste au déroulement de la journée.

-Pff, m'en parle pas, soupira-t-il en retour. En plus, comme c'est l'hiver, je peux dire _bye bye_ à l'hémisphère nord ! Je te raconte pas l'horreur pour ranger la voiture lorsque j'ai fini, tiens !

Il ne la lui raconta pas, au point que Hermès envisagea de sauter en marche et de finir le chemin par ses propres moyens

-Et donc moi je... Hermès qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'interrompit-il.

-Je dors. Mais tu peux continuer.

Les yeux fermés, il put ainsi éviter la deuxième attaque du regard de nounours qui l'aurait fait faiblir.

Comprenant que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis, Apollon reprit son monologue, se moquant bien de savoir si il était écouté ou non. Hermès n'aura qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même, na !

Celui-ci n'en avait rien à faire, tentant désespérément de faire une sieste, mais Hypnos ne semblait pas être du même avis et lui refusa ses pouvoirs, à son plus grand malheur. Et, pire, ils étaient bientôt arrivés à destination, ce qui signifiait que le dieu des messagers pouvait définitivement oublier ses envies de siestes. La déesse de la chance devait vraiment lui en vouloir.

-Martha, veille à rendre prioritaire tout message provenant de Tyché ***** , marmonna-t-il.

Grognon, il s'extirpa du coupé sport, défroissant son costume en grimaçant lorsqu'il décollait le tissu d'une cicatrice, et salua Apollon qui disparut bien vite, ne laissant qu'un rayon de lumière en tout et pour tout.

Ouf, enfin seul ! Enfin, aussi seul qu'on puisse l'être dans une entreprise comme la sienne. Ça grouille de monde, on n'a pas une minute à soi, impossible de réfléchir ou de penser à autre chose qu'au boulot.

Peut-être justement ce qu'il lui fallait ?

Même à la pause-déjeuner il n'avait pas eut le temps de penser à autre chose que boulot, boulot, boulot, Martha et Georges ne faisant aucune halte. Hé ! Il voudrait bien avaler son sandwich sans s'étouffer parce que telle ou telle divinité lui secoue les bretelles pour que son colis arrive ENFIN à destination.

Il était un pauvre dieu martyrisé et malheureux. Si, si !

Pourquoi personne ne le croyait ?

Lorsque cette journée éreintante prit fin, il retrouva une chambre froide, un lit aux draps tirés méticuleusement, lui rappelant qu'il avait découché la veille.

Le souvenir des étreintes passées lui revint en mémoire avec la violence d'une gifle.

Ce soir, il serait seul.

Avec Amphitrite à Atlantis et Zeus sur l'Olympe, impossible pour lui de se retrouver. Et ne parlons pas de la Terre. Trop risqué et définitivement pas assez prudent.

Hermès se laissa tomber sur le lit, froissant les draps sous lui. Il soupira, fatigué. Physiquement, psychologiquement. Il voyait bien dans les yeux océaniques qu'il luttait contre lui-même, ses principes, sa marche à suivre.

Il n'était qu'un sale gamin qui s'amusait au dépens des adultes, lui retournant la tête. Et, cette fois-ci, le cœur.

Ce n'était pas prévu dans son petit jeu de séduction de tomber sous le charme d'un vieux machin sentant l'iode et les algues, même les Moires n'ont pas dû s'y attendre !

-Je suis pitoyable, gloussa-t-il.

Il se tourna et tenta de dormir. Techniquement, il n'en avait pas besoin, mais au moins ça lui faisait moins de temps à se tordre l'esprit et le cœur.

X

Poséidon soupira, tentant de fuir Amphitrite qui apparaissait constamment dans son chemin. Elle le pistait ou...?

Sans doute, oui...

Contrairement à ce que pensaient les mortels, les couples de dieux n'étaient pas exclusifs entre eux, chacun allant voir ailleurs. Il y avait bien un peu de jalousie, évidemment, mais ils étaient libres comme l'air au niveau relationnel.

Mais pas de bâtards. Jamais. Ou presque.

Il eut une petite pensée envers Percy mais Hermès reprit vite toute son attention.

Il serait bien incapable de dire à partir de quand le dieu des marchands lui avait plu. Il savait au moins que ça remontait à pas mal d'années. De siècles. De millénaires. Bref, Amphitrite, vu.

Le dieu marin se faufila à travers une escouade de gardes à queue de poissons, ouf, encore un peu de tranquillité. Bien que ce sera pire lorsqu'il n'arrivera pas à l'éviter et se prendra donc tout dans la tête. Violent, donc.

Mais soyons lâche et repoussons l'affrontement au maximum.

S'accoudant à une fenêtre, il observa la forêt d'algues au loin, ondulant au rythme des courants et des mouvements de passage. Un spectacle dont il n'arrivait pas à se passer malgré le temps qui passait. Car la nature n'était pas immuable. L'humanité, si.

-POSEIDOOON !

Et les bonnes femmes.

X

Apollon sirotait une boisson colorée qui semblait lui retourner le cerveau si on en jugeait les idées folles qui sortait de sa bouche.

À ses côtés, Hermès subissait les délires de son demi-frère et ami avec résignation et habitude. Avec un peu de chance, il subirait le contre-coup de la mixture étrange dans peu de temps et perdrait connaissance. Si, en attendant, il pouvait perdre la parole, ce serait encore mieux.

Il jeta un regard malheureux en la direction de Dionysos mais celui-ci se contenta d'un sourire goguenard. Super.

-Mimiii, geint-il à son oreille.

-M'appelle pas comme ça, râla le surnommé. On n'est plus des gosses.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Artémis grimacer à l'encontre des Muses. Bon, elle pourrait peut-être l'aider, elle. Parce que même Héra semble s'amuser du dieu des arts. Ou du fait qu'il tentait d'improviser un sonnet en l'honneur de sa boisson, allez savoir.

Profitant de son état, Hermès quitta discrètement la compagnie du blond et mit le plus de distance et d'obstacles entre eux. Genre la salle entière et tous les dieux présents, c'était plutôt pas mal. Mais pas assez.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Apollon pour apparaître auprès de lui, un large sourire aux lèvres et des étincelles plein les yeux. Et ça, ça sentait mauvais. Ça, ça sentait le mauvais coup qui le/les ridiculisera le temps d'une vie humaine. Au moins.

Heureusement que les Hommes ne retranscrivait plus leurs frasques, ils ne les prendraient plus au sérieux avec tout ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Mimiii, l'appela Apollon à son oreille.

-Quoi ? Soupira-t-il.

Impossible de s'échapper, de toutes façons, il semblerait qu'il avait décidé de le pister jusqu'à la fin de son immortalité. Youhou.

-Ça fait combien de temps que t'as eut personne dans ton lit ?

-Si c'est une proposition, la réponse est non.

Apollon gloussa à son idée avant de le taper.

-Mais non, idiot ! C'est une jeu que je te propose !

-Pourquoi j'ai peur, tout d'un coup ? Grogna-t-il.

-Parce que t'es un lâche, chantonna son demi-frère.

Il esquiva, non sans mal, le coup de pied en sa direction.

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, allez !

-Et si t'allais plutôt te balancer depuis l'Olympe ? Avec un peu de chance, les mortels te prendront pour une étoile filante.

Il détourna le regard lorsqu'il s'agrippa à sa manche et lui fit un regard implorant. Le fourbe.

-Bon, vas-y, je me rends. Mais t'as intérêt à m'oublier les siècles prochains !

Quelques dieux mineurs se retournèrent lorsque Apollon exprima bruyamment sa joie. Monsieur discrétion dans toute sa splendeur.

-Un p'tit défi, comme au bon vieux temps !

-Oh non, Apollon, pas un défi, tu places toujours la barre trop haut...

-Mauvais joueur.

Il lui tira la langue puis donna les consignes. Réussir à charmer les dieux et déesses les plus inabordables et à les glisser dans leur lit. Puis comparer.

Le but étant évidemment d'en avoir plus que l'autre. Et d'obtenir les plus inaccessibles.

Lorsque Hermès jura sur le Styx et serra la main de son ami, il n'imagina pas à quel point il avait choisi le mauvais défi.

X

Poséidon observait avec amusement son neveu s'approcha de lui avec un sourire charmeur. Il avait de la suite dans les idées, le petit !

Malgré son exil forcé à Atlantis, les rumeurs n'avaient aucun mal à venir jusqu'à ses oreilles, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le bruit courre que Apollon et Hermès étaient en chasse. Et pas une chasse facile.

Évidemment, dans le royaume de Zeus, ce n'était pas les corps alanguis et les cuisses accueillantes qui manquaient. Mais tout le monde ne s'allongeait pas pour les beaux yeux des fils du seigneur des cieux. Bien au contraire, même.

-Mon oncle, le salua-t-il.

-Mon neveu, lui répondit-il en souriant.

La voix de gorge qu'il utilisait devait grandement l'aider dans sa tâche. Mais il fallait bien plus que ça pour le séduire. Ah, ces jeunes…

Avec un rictus amusé, il se prit au jeu, répondant favorablement aux tentatives de séduction. Il voulait voir jusqu'où il voulait aller et comment il s'y prenait. Pas tant pour se moquer de lui que pour l'évaluer. Le juger. Était-il comme son père, un détraqué sexuel ? Ou juste un folâtre qui se lassait de son existence à rallonge ?

Les mots semblaient ne plus avoir lieu, c'était maintenant celui du tactile. Des caresses. Des frôlements. Un simple flirt avec la limite de la décence. Le dernier moment où il pouvait encore se refuser à ce jeunot. Effacer cette soirée de son esprit et rejoindre son épouse ou une de ses maîtresses.

Et non pas embrasser cette bouche trop volubile. Et non pas passer ses bras autour de la taille fine. Et non pas plus que ce corps plus petit et svelte contre le sien.

Et non pas succomber à cette espèce d'envie primaire et bestiale.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla peu après l'acte, il s'étonna de sentir encore le corps chaud du messager contre lui, dormant du sommeil du juste.

Il y avait bien que les parties de jambes en l'air (entre autre) qui nécessitait un réel repos de leur part.

Mais même en sachant cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était une habitude de Hermès de paresser auprès de ses coups d'un soir… ou si il l'avait simplement exténué.

Cette idée le fit esquisser un sourire de sale gosse. Hé ! On pouvait être âgé de plusieurs millénaires et apprécier d'être toujours aussi performant, sexuellement parlant. Fierté masculine oblige.

Lorsque, enfin, Hermès ouvrit les yeux, il ne put réprimer une sensation de déception : il était seul. Oh ! Techniquement, c'était le jeu, une nuit, un partenaire. Ou plusieurs. Rester au réveil de l'autre n'était qu'une perte de temps et pouvait lui faire perdre le défi. Il le savait bien, mais bon.

-HERMES !

Il sursauta et tenta de se protéger sous les oreilles, vainement. Il fallait bien plus pour échapper à un Apollon surexcité.

-T'as pris qui ? T'as pris qui ? Voulait-il savoir.

-Rah, mais occupe-toi de tes propre fesses ! Râla-t-il.

Déjà qu'il était pas du matin, mais alors là, il avait encore plus envie de se terrer sous les draps.

-Allez, raconte !

-Non.

X

Les jours qui suivirent tirent du jeu du chat et de la souris.

Tour à tour, Hermès cherchait Poséidon qui lui filait entre les doigts. Puis le dieu marin s'amusait à le suivre lors de ses courses à travers le monde.

La guerre des nerfs. Mais surtout les nerfs du plus jeune. Jusqu'à l'apothéose. Le grand final.

-Je t'ai enfin coincé… soupira-t-il.

Ses bras l'empêchaient physiquement de fuir de nouveau. Mais qu'est-ce que deux bras face à l'ébranleur du sol ? Des brindilles ?

-Ou bien t'ai-je laissé me coincer… susurra-t-il en souriant en coin.

Hermès fronça les sourcils à cette idée. Que...?

Les lèvres sèches et abîmées se pressèrent contre les siennes, le regard vert ne le quittant pas un instant.

-Ça importe vraiment ? Souffla le dieu menteur contre ses lèvres.

-Non.

Et ils scellèrent ainsi leur destin. D'un simple baiser anodin, comme ils en avaient échangé tant avant, avec tant de personnes. Juste un baiser. Et un lien quasi immortel.

-Par contre, vire tes mains de là.

-Je vérifie les marchandises, ricana Hermès.

**Author's Note:**

> * Tychée est la déesse de la chance.


End file.
